


a sign from God

by thesetemplebones



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Slow Romance, implied couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: Eadith has a realization about Finan.
Relationships: Eadith/Finan (The Last Kingdom), Sigtryggr Ivarsson/Stiorra
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	a sign from God

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a few days to write this one. No matter how I started it, I hated it. I finally got a start that I liked. Please enjoy another gem that is this couple. I really love what the writers did with Eadith and Finan's relationship during this new season!! (:

**E** adith had never known what it meant to belong until she came to join Uhtred and his men; she was moved by the loyalty and love felt between the makeshift family. Once she had proven her trust, more than once, the stares she received changed from ones of questioning and distrust to looks of concern. Sihtric smiled more easily with her. When Finan had informed the rest of the would-be heathens she was dismissed by Aethelflaed, Eadith saw a look of understanding and pity cross Uhtred’s face. He understood what Eadith was leaving behind, _Aelfwynn._ She was touched. Her gut instincts about Lord Uhtred and his men were only further proven correct when they finally arrived back in Coccham. As soon as the group entered through the gates, they were greeted warmly by Hild, each of them receiving warm embraces. Eadith enjoyed the stories Finan, Sihtric and Osferth shared about the warrior nun. She admired the woman’s strength and courage to _willingly_ fight in battle. One of Uhtred’s most trusted friends and advisors was a nun, Eadith knew her place was here.

_You prayed for a sign_ , Eadith thought to herself, _here it is_. You are delivered.

It did not take long for her to make herself useful here at Coccham. She was determined to prove that she would not be a burden, she was more than what was whispered about her. Eadith was not naive enough to assume that the words, _Aethelred’s whore_ did not pass the lips of the locals. She feared that she would never escape that title, she was doomed to bear it for the rest of her life. A part of her couldn’t blame them. The people here in Coccham at least, unlike in Mercia, were not as open with their talk. Nor did any of them shame her for it, they could care less. Their Lord worshiped the Pagan Gods and kept a company of bastards and Danes, while also caring for their needs and allowing them to pray to their God.

“You are safe here, Eadith,” Hild reminded her one day as they took a walk outside the town’s walls. 

Eadith would often take walks with Hild to talk in privacy. Though there was a church, Eadith didn’t feel comfortable stepping into it and praying. Hild told her that God did not care where you prayed for him, as long as you were sincere and open, He would always hear you. Over the year that Eadith had come to be here, she had formed a great friendship with the other woman. It was refreshing to have another woman to talk to and one that would not judge or gossip. 

Eadith nodded but did not speak and Hild did not push. She knew she was safe here in Coccham and she had never felt otherwise. As a woman she was sure that this was one of the few places where a woman was truly safe. It also helped that there was a certain Irishman that helped to make that true.

Finan.

As the year progressed, her relationship with Uhtred’s right hand man had grown and changed. Finan had already stirred emotions within her when they had first met all that time ago and they only deepened as time moved forward. His way with the boy, Aethelstan, only endeared him to her more. He, not Uhtred, had become the surrogate father that the boy so desperately needed. Finan, the former Irish slave turned agile warrior, slipped into the role of father with such ease that Eadith had no doubt he was one of the few who were meant for it. It was no surprise to any of them, Eadith especially, when Uhtred stepped aside and put Aethelstan into the care of Finan. Uhtred would fight King Edward if he had anything to say about it. He did not mind being Uncle Uhtred. 

_It is exhausting being a father,_ Uhtred had told her. _My children have given me enough trouble. Finan is better suited._

Eadith was struggling to accept her emotions for the Irishman. Finan made it so easy for her to be fond of him, it was herself that was making it difficult. She was a dishonored woman. He is a respected warrior, a great one. Finan deserved to be with a good woman and she did not feel worthy. She had spoken often with Hild about how she felt dishonored and shamed. Hild was very quick to reassure the red-haired woman that she was a strong woman who survived and was brave. _If you were not, you would not be here Eadith._

“Eadith.”

Hild laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze when Eadith finally met her eyes: “you are worthy of happiness and love. Finan would be honored.”

Eadith placed her right hand over Hild’s and offered the woman a half smile. Hild really was too good of a woman for God alone.

* * *

It was early autumn later in the year when Eadith finally accepted her feelings for the man. Osferth and her had just returned from a short mission out into the forest to collect some roots for Sihtric to brew into a tea for Aethelstan, he had come down with a fever and rib aching coughs. As Eadith tore through the ground with her fingers, memories of when Aelfwynn was ill came to her mind. Her heart began to pound a little faster and she became more frantic in her digging and tearing at the near frozen Earth. _Mother of Mary,_ Eadith whispered in her mind, _please._

“Eadith.”

Osferth’s voice broke through her thoughts and she had not realized that she broke one of her nails and blood was spilling onto the dirt. He had wrapped his fingers around her wrist gently before she could break another and she turned her head to look at him. He remembered too. “Aelfwynn survived.”

She did. Eadith knew this and brought some comfort but not enough to ease her panic. She looked back to the ground before she turned back at the man beside her. Words escaped her, she couldn’t find her voice. How could she make Osferth understand that Aethselstan was different? It was not because he was an heir to King Edward but because the moment he felt ill he ran to Eadith; the boy sought comfort in the arms of Eadith as a child would a mother.

Osferth squeezed her wrist. He understood, she did not need to tell him. Osferth knew what the boy meant to _both_ Finan and her. 

They were hoping that this brew would help the poor boy to be able to rest easily while curing him. Since he had gotten sick a couple days earlier, he had not been able to sleep peacefully. Uhtred had gone on a journey to meet with both Edward and Aethelflaed; more than likely to make sure that they were not after Sigtryggr and Stiorra in the north. Lord help them if they ever did make a move that threatened the safety of his beloved daughter. Uhtred, Eadith knew, would not be the only one they would have to answer to. Hild had accompanied him to Winchester. 

Sihtric was quick to crush up the roots and add them in with the rest of the mixture in the small pot hung over the fire at the center of the hall in the home. He had already started the brew while Osferth and her were out in the woods. Finan was attending to Aethelstan who had made his way into Eadith’s bed, the only place where he wanted to be. If Finan tried to leave his side the boy cried out. She wouldn’t dare try to move either one of them and she did not mind.

Sihtric poured the steaming mix into a bowl, careful not to spill any, not having a cup nearby. It did not matter how Aethelstan drank the brew, just as long as he did. Osferth and Eadith stood close, both praying and watching Sihtric do his work. She thanked God for Sihtric’s gift of medicine more and more. As soon as he had poured enough, blew on it a few times and said a prayer to his Gods, he handed the bowl to the red-haired woman. “He must drink it all.”

Eadith nodded and spun on her heels, heading quick up the wooden stairs where the sleeping quarters were. The steam was hot against her skin as she held it close and carefully in her hands, not wanting to spill any or burn herself. She was thankful that it did not smell horrid, it would make it easier for Aethelstan to drink it. When she did finally arrive at her room, she halted in her steps just in the doorway. There in her bed, Finan and Aethelstan both slept. Finan lay flat on his back, his right arm stretched up behind his head, his other was wrapped around the boy. Aethelstan was curled up as close as he could be to the Irishman, his head on his chest with one hand curled into the shirt he wore. When Aethelstan had trouble sleeping he would curl up with either her or Finan, his head laying on their chest. The sound of their heartbeats soothed him, he had explained to them once. She knew that Aethelstan needed to drink the brew but she also did not want to wake him, either of them. This was the most peaceful that either Finan or Aethelstan has looked in the past few nights. 

As though he could feel her staring, Finan’s eyes soon fluttered open and he was quick to notice her. Eadith offered a gentle smile and held up the bowl in her hands. Finan nodded and gently awoke the boy snuggled into his side as she went to his other side. Eadith gave the boy an even gentler smile when Aethelstan noticed her: “you must drink all this good broth that Sihtric has made for you. It will make you feel better.”

The poor boy felt so unwell that he did as she ordered without complaint, Finan gently rubbing his back the entire time. Eadith held the bowl while Aethelstan covered his hands with hers, swallowing the warm broth. As soon as he was done he fell back against the pillows, burying his face into one. As she brushed his brown hair away from his forehead, she leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. He wasn’t warmer than before she left and she prayed that this broth cut the fever quickly. When she leaned back up, she looked over at Finan who was watching her closely.

“The fever has not risen,” Eadith said.

Finan nodded and looked down at the sleeping boy, “he is strong. A stubborn lil’ bastard.”

It was in this moment, as Eadith watched Finan stare down at Aethelstan lovingly, that she decided to accept it. She could no longer deny what her heart knew from the start of it all, she was in love with him. When Finan’s brown eyes caught hers, she could not help the smile that her lips formed. With Finan’s confidence in the boy, she knew without a doubt that Aethelstan would be alright. He would survive. Finan smiled back at her.

* * *

By mid-afternoon the next day, Aethelstan’s fever had come down significantly. Sihtric said that later if Aethelstan was able to, they would try to feed him a few pieces of bread. He did not want to upset his stomach too much. The fact that the boy had any appetite at all was cause for celebration. Death was once again denied. While Osferth and Sihtric took over tending to the boy, Eadith allowed herself a moment of peace. Finan had gone to the stream to wash up. The moment Aethelstan was well enough to move, she was going to strip the bedding and wash it. Or burn it.

Eadith thought she had just gotten outside to the field and closed her eyes, taking it all in and letting it all go. All the weight that she had been carrying around, the worry, she released it all with every deep breath of fresh air, when a whistle pulled her from her thoughts. When she cast a look over her shoulder, Finan with his hair still wet, was standing there wearing a teasing smile.

“And where were you dreamin’ after?”

Eadith just smiled back as she shook her head. The air was soon full of his laughter and her heart skipped a beat at the sound, she had missed it. When Eadith stood in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself to him. She needed to feel the comfort of his arms right now. The fear of how close they came to losing Aethelstan was still so fresh. She knew Finan still felt it because his arms wrapped just as tightly around her frame. They were each other’s comfort in this moment; a mother and father thanking God for sparing their child.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> STAY SAFE AND HEALTHY!!


End file.
